


21 Guns

by so_many_of_the_ships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Combat, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean meets his match, Deantasha - Freeform, Fighting, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Natasha can stand his flirting, Tension, dean gets his ass kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_of_the_ships/pseuds/so_many_of_the_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"21 Guns" by Green Day just happened to be what I was listening to when writing this, and I thought it fit.</p><p>Dean and Natasha have some good banter and end up fighting to see who's better. This is a product of my boredom. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Guns

"Hey, Red,"

Natasha hated it when he called her that. It made her feel like a child, and she was definitely not a child. Children were weak; she was strong. But there was something in his voice, in the way that he said it so fondly and with such respect, that made her not so mad when he did dare to call her that. 

"It's Natasha. Tasha, if you're feeling particularly lucky," she stated firmly as she turned the page of her book, not even bothering to turn around when he walked into the room.

Dean walked over to the couch and plopped down next to her. Leaning forward, he looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. She could smell the faint trace of alcohol in his breath and smiled slightly. She sat there silently and continued to read while Dean was laboring to figure out what the book was called just by context, but he was getting no where. He sighed and sat back on the couch. "I give up."

"Jane Eyre," she responded without even the smallest intimation of hesitance.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he shrugged off his leather jacket. "You think you're so good."

"No," she corrected him. "I know I'm that good." A smirk played across her lips as she closed her book, having finished the chapter. She set the book on her lap and turned to look at him, but he reached forward to take the book out of her lap. "Hey!" She lunged forward for it, but Dean, being his tall self, only had to stand and hold the book in the air for it to be out of her reach. She jumped up quickly and stepped right in front of him, but he backed up in sync with her steps. 

Once again he stood out of her reach and he laughed smugly. "Not so good now, are you, Little Red," he jabbed, emphasizing the "Little." This fueled her fire. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, using her new position to hoist herself up, reaching for the book. When she still could not reach it, she slipped one foot between his legs and used her foot to trip him up, sending them both to the ground.

The book slid away from both of them to the other side of the room. They exchanged quick glances before scrambling to the book.

"Oh-ho no you don't!" Dean growled and grabbed her small waist with both of his hands and pulled her back underneath him and straddled her. "Well hello, gorgeous," he smiled cheekily.

Natasha rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" He beamed and started to reach forward for the book, but she grabbed his arm and used it as leverage to flip him over and pin him to the ground, face down with his arm pinned behind his back. He laughed painfully into the ground. His muffled voice almost made Natasha want to laugh, but she held it together. "What the hell are we doing, Tasha?"

She finally let the laugh out. "I said you could call me that if you were feeling lucky. You feeling lucky, Winchester?"

He waited for a minute. "Nah, but I feel like getting lucky."

She was glad that he was face down so that he could not see her face because she was blushing hard. She quickly got up and ran over to her book, picking it up and holding it close. Dean slowly got up from the ground, grunting loudly and cursing under his breath. She smiled proudly and strolled over to him. She waited until he was standing fully up to stand right in front of him and declare her victory. "So yea. I am that g-"

Dean leaned down and silenced her with his lips gently against hers, reaching his arm behind her and cupping the back of her head to push her closer. Before she knew it, she was kissing back and closing her eyes. She had wanted to do this for a long time, but knew it was a bad idea. She knew who Dean Winchester was. She knew his track record with women, and she did not want any part of that, but she could not help feeling for this man. Now that she knew that he felt too, she didn't hold back. She kissed him back and wrapped one hand around his waist to pull him closer.

Suddenly, Dean was laughing quietly and she pulled away to look up at him. He was smirking at her. "I knew the kiss would distract you," he held up the book that he had taken from her in the kiss, "but I didn't know that you would actually kiss me back. Something you're not telling me, Red?"

Her eyes widen. "Dean!" She could not keep from laughing at least a little. He did well, she couldn't deny that. So in order to shut him up, and since she wanted to do it anyways, she kissed him again.


End file.
